En Nombre Del Amor
by triix2402
Summary: -"Todos los que me amaron, terminaron muertos, pero… Yo no dejare morir mi amor."-Después de que la muerte se ha llevado una vez más a alguien a quien ella ha amado, Isabella Swan se jura a sí misma no dejar a nadie más morir -"…-Lo juro, En Nombre Del Amor."-


Ni twiligth, ni ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados (salvo algunos nacidos de mi imaginación) me pertenecen, son propiedad de la asombrosa Sthepenie Meyer. La línea de la historia nace a partir de algunas escenas y el tema principal de la telenovela mexicana "En nombre del amor". La idea nace de la base de esa historia; el transcurso y desenlace de la historia son de mi autoría.

* * *

Prologo

Algunas veces, cuando me siento debajo de este árbol, solo dejo que los rayos del sol y el viento acaricien mi rostro y me lleven por la línea de la memoria, poder ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo, revivir esos momentos de felicidad y de rebeldía, cuando corríamos por la plaza como dos niños, dos locos enamorados disfrutando del amor y de la sensación de libertad que les producía el viento rosando sus rostros y la tranquilidad del ambiente que los rodeaba.

Pero, entonces, cuando las memorias estaban a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo de la felicidad, la realidad de lo que sucedió, de la tragedia que marco el fin de nuestra historia de amor y que levanto los muros que hasta hace poco tiempo rodeaban y custodiaban mi corazón. Comenzaba a sentir como el aire me faltaba, los pulmones comenzaban a arderme por el esfuerzo que les representaba obtener esa infame sustancia intangible que me permitía sobrevivir.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí, el calor y la corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal me hicieron ver que ahora podía seguir con mi vida, guardar el dolor en ese rincón de mi memoria donde mantengo todos los bellos recuerdos de mis seres amados.

-"Shh, calma, ya estoy aquí. Esto aquí, princesa. Shhh, todo estará bien.-" La aterciopelada voz canto con un leve susurro en mi oído.

De pronto comencé a sentir con más claridad. Podía sentir esos cálidos y fuertes brazos sosteniéndome, podía sentir la leve caricia de sus manos en mi cabello, en mis mejillas, podía sentir sus suaves labios repartiendo tiernos besos en mi frente.

-"Vamos, respira, cariño. Estoy aquí, contigo, a tu lado… Sé que puedes sentirme, Bella. Por favor, regresa a mí, amor, te necesito conmigo."- Susurró una vez más.

En ese momento, cuando lo escuche con toda la claridad y honestidad que su voz siempre acarrea consigo, fue que lo conseguí, forcé a mi memoria a llevarme al recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche en la que lo sostuve en mis brazos, viéndolo partir. Solo que esta vez, no solo me vi a mi misma llorar y rogar, en esta ocasión tome la fuerza y el valor que solo _él _era capaz de transmitirme y lo logre… Logre que la Bella de mis recuerdos y mi presente se perdonara y lo dejara marchar.

"Adiós, Jacob. Siempre te recordare y te llevare en mi alma como lo que eres, mi gran amigo, mi gran confidente. Pero es tiempo de que le otorgue la felicidad que merece al gran amor de mi vida, _él_ se lo merece." Las lágrimas empapaban el rostro de la Bella de mis recuerdos.

Pude observar al Jacob de mi memoria sonreír y asentir. "Se feliz, Bella. Es hora de que me dejes partir. Es hora de que te atrevas a ser verdaderamente feliz." Pude observar como una vez más sus ojos se cerraban y escuchar con esa certera claridad, el ultimo latido de su corazón resonar en mi memoria. Era como si mis padres y Jacob se hubiesen reunido y esta vez me mandaban a recorrer este nuevo camino. Un camino que me hacía sentir bien. Un camino que finalizaba ahí… Junto a _él_.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis enrojecidos ojos y enfoque mi cansada vista en el maravilloso ser humano que me miraba fijamente, con la preocupación escrita en todo su marmoleo y perfecto rostro. Estire mi mano y roce levemente su mejilla, pose mi vista fijamente en la suya y durante un largo momento solo pude ser capaz de observar ese mar de esmeraldas. Cuando me recupere del shock que esos ojos solían producir en mi sistema nervioso, sonreí. Esta vez sonreí, sonreí con toda la felicidad y el amor que en ese momento llenaban mi corazón, y que solo él era capaz de producir.

-"Estoy aquí. Sé que estaremos bien. Lo sé, corazón. Esta vez voy a luchar, voy a dejar que la dicha y la felicidad nos embarguen."- Dije con todo el amor que mi ser era capaz de sentir. –"Esta vez lo vamos a lograr. Esta vez te voy a hacer verdaderamente feliz, _nos _voy a hacer feliz, Edward. Lo juro… En nombre del amor."- lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad, recorriendo mi rostro. Enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lentamente me acerque a él.

Pude ver a Edward sonreír y cuando una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, termino de acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros y finalmente, me beso.


End file.
